Nazafarid
Nazafarid (Nāzāfarīd نازآفرید) is the daughter of Gordafarid from Iranian tale of same name from the Shahnameh of Ferdowsi. Even though she loves her story as it is a one of sacrifice and defending her people, she believes it is creul to force people in a life and everyone has the right to make their own choices and have the life they want, for so she is a Rebel. She is kind and a perfect leader if her father doesn't stop her. She is very athletic and an excellent rider, loves nature and hates people who see everything as an object to use to get their own benefits. Nazafarid is owned and created (2015/06/11) by Goodfairyfriend, please do not edit without her permission unless you're an admin. Character Personality Appearance She is thin, average height, has light skin, dark brown eyes, dark brown hair with lighter brown highlights. Her favorite colors are purple and orange and usually wears them, wears a gold small crown and throws on a shawl when she goes out. Fairy tale – Gordafarid How the Story Goes Gordafarid How does Nazafarid come into it? After Gordafarid and the people of Sepid Daj reach saftey, they have to build a new fortress and resume their lives there. Gordafarid by destiny has to marry one of the guards and die young a few years after her daughter Nazafarid is born. Nazafarid grows up without her mother just as Gordafarid did, with her father becoming the fortress's ruler. When it is time to tell the story again, the new Touranian army comes, and because of the weak decisions her father makes, Nazafarid has to do just as her mother did and protect her people from the long time enemy again. Relationships Family Nazafarid lost her mother Gordafarid at the age of 11. She had a very close relationship with her. Her mother taught her all she knows such as: horseback riding, sword fighting, archery and how to be a proper lady. The hole in Nazafarid's heart caused by her mother's early death was never filled. She lives with her father who rules the fortress and their people at Sepid Daj II, which is located in one of Iran's many meadows. Her father was a brave warrior at his younger times, but he has grown weak over the years and doesn't always make the best decisions, and Nazafarid has to guide him. He loves his daughter, but lacks faith in her and doesn't trust her strategies of what is best for the fortress. With all her father's fouls, Nazafarid loves him regardless and will always be his sweet little girl. Friends Nazafarid doesn't socialize with people more than whats needed. Her only close friend is Jaleh (Jaa-leh), daugther of Bijan and Manijeh from the tale of same name, also a tale from Shanameh. They both honor their stories, but believe true honor is being able to write new ones and continue the glorious path of their culture the right way. She believes Jaleh is the sister she never had. Pets She has a White horse named Sepideh. Romance Outfits Trivia * Nazafarid is a Persian name and means "sweet human being" * Sepid Daj means "white fortress" * Her horse's name Sepideh means "dawn" * Her birthday is April 16 or Farvardin (Mar 21-Apr 20) 27 Quotes Category:CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:Rebels__FORCETOC____INDEX____NEWSECTIONLINK__